Dreamcatcher Legacy Chapter 3
by PheonixoftheSilverMoonYT
Summary: Alina goes with her new friends to find a ghost. But she finds something way more surprising.


**DreamCatcher Legacy**

Chapter 3: Dates and Ghosts

On the way home, I talked with Gene and Xixi about the supposed "ghost" that lives within the school.

"I hear it only comes out at midnight, after the first day of school." Gene told me, "Maybe you can sneak out of your house so you can come with us?"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

"I would love to come. I sneak out of the house all the time." I told him.

"Really? I assumed you were all about following the rules." Xixi said.

"It's true." I said, "Wait, Xixi, are you coming?"

"Yeah. But I guess that would make me a third wheel." Xixi said with the face of a third wheel.

"Let's make this..cool. Put on a cool outfit for tonight." Gene said.

"Okay." I said.

The bus arrived at my house and I got off.

"We'll meet at the school around midnight." I told them.

I went inside and picked out an outfit. I chose a black tank top, a pair of black denim short-shorts, my black thigh-high boots, and my favorite cover. My favorite cover was a black, sleeveless, hooded cover that buttoned down to my stomach. It came with black fingerless gloves that went up, just below my shoulder.

I ate dinner and went upstairs to get dressed. After I got dressed, I yelled downstairs, telling my mom I was going to bed. Then, I piled up some pillows under my blanket, and climbed out the window.

I jumped into the tree right next to my bedroom and climbed down. Then, I ran to the school.  
When I got there, Gene and Xixi were waiting. I walked up to them and asked them what they thought.

"Cute!" Xixi said, "I'm jealous!"

"Cute outfit. Now...It's time to find a ghost." Gene said.

We walked inside and looked around for the ghost.

BANG!

A huge bang came from the cafeteria. We walked in...AND OUT CAME A GHOST! Xixi and Gene screamed like girls, but I stayed calm. I don't know why, but, I didn't feel scared. I felt...like it was friendly.

"Hello, Mr. Ghost!" I said to the ghost, waving.

The ghost waved back.

"Alina! Are you crazy!? That's a GHOST!" Xixi said.

"I'm not scared. Not even a little bit." I told them, "I think this guy is...friendly."

All of the sudden, my hand started glowing a silver-blue color! Then My entire body started glowing! Then, out of nowhere, huge angel wings appeared on my back!

"Could it be?" Gene said.

"The prophecy?" Xixi said, not believing her eyes.

I started floating, or flying. Then, it stopped, and the ghost...disappeared.

"What just happened? Do you guys know something?" I asked.

"Well...There's a prophecy that IS supposed to come true sometime this year. Maybe YOU are the girl in the prophecy?" Gene said with a shrug.

I couldn't believe it. I was in a prophecy? I wanted to learn more.

"Anything else you can tell me?" I asked them.

"The prophecy says that a girl will be born with the magick of a Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatchers could do anything. They were the protectors of the many universes and galaxies. Back when the first two existed, one was happy serving others, but the other wanted to be free to do whatever they wanted. They both fell in love, but not with each other. They eventually had kids. A few years later, the one that wanted freedom killed the other's husband. They fought for several hours. Eventually, the one that was happy, trapped the other in another dimension. During the time in his dimension, he turned himself into a big dragon, and changed his name to 'Nightmare'. The other took care of her family, and raised them to defend themselves. But none of either persons descendants gained the powers of a Dreamcatcher. Until now." Gene said.

"Me and Gene believe we are descended from Nightmare, and you are descended from the good Dreamcatcher." Xixi said.

I couldn't believe it. I sat down, hoping I could think this over.

After something like that, I decided to go home. But I almost fell asleep, so Gene carried me there, and levitated me through my window.

I didn't tell my mom because I didn't want to scare her with it.


End file.
